Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a non-metallic bracket for a bicycle hydraulic component. More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-metallic bracket for a bicycle hydraulic component including a rupturing member disposed in a non-metallic body.
Background Information
A hydraulic bicycle system is well known for connecting hydraulic components with a hydraulic hose. A first hydraulic component, such as a brake lever, is fluidly coupled to a second hydraulic component, such as a brake caliper, by the hydraulic hose. The second hydraulic component is hydraulically controlled by hydraulic fluid flowing through the hydraulic hose in response to operation of the first hydraulic component. The hydraulic hose is coupled to metallic bodies of the hydraulic components.